Stupid boy
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Bit Stupid" de Acid Black Cherry. Simplemente Kenny no puede evitar ser como es. K2. Debia ser un drabble y termino como oneshot.


Stupid boy

[Don't be a drag, just be a queen] mi celular comenzó a sonar y mis nervios se crisparon "¡BAM! Con las manos en la masa ¿Sera realmente un sexto sentido ninja?" de todos modos, no es como si fuera una chica.

Inmediatamente conteste, disimulando mi ansiedad. Escuche esa linda voz, se oía de mal humor.

"No tengo nada que hacer, no hay nadie con quien salir, pasare por tu casa, ¿No hay problema verdad?" podía sentir el tono de astucia y reprimenda en su voz, casi podía apostar que lo sabia ¿Como negarle venir ahora? Imposible.

"Claro, mis padres no están, puedes venir sin problemas"

"Bien, no tardo"

"Haha, si, aquí te espero"

Mi mano comenzó a temblar, rápidamente guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y la mire, con su largo cabello rizado, sentada en mi cama mirándome expectante.

"Lo lamento" como decirlo "Me ha surgido algo, lo siento, pero te tienes que ir"

"¡Tan de repente! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Es algo personal, no te lo puedo explicar"

Sin más, la empuje hasta la salida de mi casa, la despedí insistentemente viendo la duda en sus ojos, mirándome necia a creerme. Espere a que se fuera y rápidamente cerré la puerta, al menos ya me deshice de ella.

Volví a mi habitación y mire hacia todos lados, buscando alguna evidencia que pudiera delatarme. Busque la escoba y el recogedor y me deshice de todo cabello suelto que mi invitada dejo, en la mesa frente a mi cama, pude ver que había dejado las estampas de la cabina de fotos, no me arriesgue y las tire.

Con un poco de limpiador y mi propia colonia elimine todo rastro de su perfume. Esto es de vida o muerte.

"Puede que sea trampa, pero no hay nada más que hacer"

Incluso si se que lo que hago está mal, no lo puedo evitar, después de todo es mi naturaleza, soy un chico tonto.

Me mire al espejo, buscando cualquier evidencia en mi cuerpo, mejor será tomar una ducha, no vaya a ser que su perfume impregno mi ropa también. No tarde más de 15 minutos, me seque y vestí rápidamente para que no notara que recién salía del baño, conociéndole, sospecharía de ello "Mas razón no podría tener" Me mire en el espejo otra vez y luego toda mi habitación, sonreí satisfecho a mi reflejo.

"He cometido el crimen perfecto"

Mire el reloj una y otra vez ¿Se estaba tardando? O era muy temprano. Para mi suerte mis padres no estaban, o de lo contrario tendría que chantajearlos para que no me delataran.

Justo cuando me había calmado escucho suaves pero firmes toqui dos en la puerta, no puede ser nadie más. Antes de abrir la puerta me paro frente a esta y respiro fuertemente "Sonríe, disimula" pienso para mí. Me asiento a mí mismo, y sonrió abriendo la puerta.

Y ahí estas, con tus manos en la cintura mirándome evaluativo. Me examinas de arriba abajo y la sonrisa en mi rostro esta temblando, riendo te invito a pasar, pero tu actitud de Sherlock no ha cambiado.

Al entrar a mi cuarto miras alrededor, yo confiado no hago nada para evitarlo cuando de repente te veo agacharte y sacar un lápiz labial de abajo de mi cama. MIERDA. Pronto mi frente comienza a sudar, puedo ver mi muerte llegar, como una mala broma solo puedo formular.

"¿No es tuyo?" Tu expresión solo empeora mirándome reprobatoriamente. Juro que no es mi culpa, es lo que hacemos los hombres, no se puede evitar.

Creyendo que termino la inspección, te acercas al basurero en mi habitación y esculcando encuentras las fotos. No hay duda que tienes un sexto sentido terrible. Intento sonreír, pero se convierte en una sonrisa de tonta culpa.

Me miras esperando explicación, me rasco la mejilla evitando tu mirada y comienzo a reír.

Te veías tan adorable como siempre, con ese chaleco y esa camisa blanca de mangas largas y tu bello cabello rizado y suave. Lo sé, soy tan tonto, teniendo la perfección disponible para mí, salgo a tontear a la calle. Pero no lo puedo evitar ¿Lo sabes verdad? Aunque pueda parecer una excusa.

Empiezas a regañarme, exigiendo respuestas, yo no hago más que defenderme sabiendo que estar a la defensiva en un momento como este es más que un error. Tú siempre supiste que yo era un chico un poco tonto ¿Porque te enojas ahora?

Me tomas de mi camisa y empiezas a zarandearme, yo no hago nada más que llorar asustado esperando que al menos así me perdones. Irritado me sueltas, te miro curioso, pero antes de que vuelva a hablar tú te alejas de mi y tapándote los oídos simplemente dices "No quiero escuchar nada más" eres tan adorable cuando te pones así.

Seguimos discutiendo, pues aunque te tapes los oídos, aun puedes escucharme. Desesperado cerré los ojos y puse mi mano en mi frente, buscando las palabras correctas.

"Yo no quiero engañarte, no hay nadie mejor que tu, de todas las cosas en el mundo no hay nada mejor que estar contigo" tome tus manos y las aparte, me miraste aun molesto con ese puchero infantil que no puedes evitar. Tú me maldijiste en lo bajo y yo solo sonreí. Te bese y me miraste sorprendido "Al menos escúchame"

"Aunque sea un niño mimado, y esto sea solo una objeción, puede que coquetee bastante. Pero al final, para mi tu eres lo más importante" te abrace y apoye mi mentón en tu hombro, sonriéndote, tu pusiste tus manos en mis brazos, con una expresión avergonzada. "No te pongas así, incluso si jugueteo por ahí, y mis ojos se desvían, al final, yo siempre regreso contigo" te giras a mirarme, calmado y sonrojado. Yo continúo rogando por tu perdón.

Sonríes y yo solo puedo gritar mil palabras de amor. No puedo evitarlo, soy un chico tonto y lo sabes. ¡Te amo! ¡Créeme, por favor! ¡Por favor, perdóname! "Todavía tengo 2 oportunidades mas ¿Verdad?" Con esa fuerza innata tuya, me mandas a volar de un puñetazo. La he jodido al final pero sé que me vas a perdonar.

Pues aunque soy un chico tonto y a veces mi mirada se desvía por ahí. Te amo y siempre te perteneceré solo a ti. Tú lo sabes y me amas ¿Verdad, Kyle?

Fin


End file.
